Attirance non désirée
by Dei-sama
Summary: Deidara est un artiste en vogue au japon, ses sculptures valent très cher. Alors qu'il est très tôt le matin, quelqu'un vient sonner à sa porte pour lui proposer quelque chose ... Sasori x Deidara x Sasori Crédits : Masashi Kimoto.


_**Tokyo, Japon, 8h30 A.M. **_

_Dans le centre ville de Tokyo tout est calme, aucun bruit ne vient briser le silence paisible qu'offre cette douce matinée d'été. Nous sommes en juillet, il fait bon vivre en ce moment, malgré les touristes qui viennent du monde entier pour visiter la capitale, le quartier que nous allons investir ici ne fait pas dans le tourisme. C'est un quartier résidentiel, donc on peut écarter les touristes mais pas les foules de paparazzis en quête de scoop ou encore des gens normaux qui y passent, quel que soit leur état. Ici, ce sont principalement des appartements, donc des immeubles plus ou moins grands. Chaque étage abrite un appartement plutôt spacieux avec une chambre, une salle de bain, une cuisine et une salle de vie. Dans une de ces chambres se trouve un lit qui abrite une silhouette difforme cachée sous les couvertures. Seules des mèches de cheveux blonds ressortent des draps blanc. D'ailleurs, la chambre est presque entièrement blanches, il y a quelques touches de noir par ci par là mais les représentations en argile qui trônent un peu partout captent les regards. Vous l'aurez compris, la personne qui dort en ce moment n'est autre que Deidara Iwa, un jeune artiste qui a la côte en ce moment, ses oeuvres se vendent assez chères et sont admirées en exposition. _

_Soudain, la sonnette sonne, faisant sortir le pauvre artiste de ses songes. Celui ci papillonna des paupières un moment avant de se redresser sur un bras et de bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il se demandait s'il n'avait pas rêvé ce bruit, si c'était réel ou bien juste un bruit qu'il a imaginé. Mais il se répète une nouvelle fois, c'est donc bien réel, quel dommage, il voulait dormir encore un tout petit peu. Bien que ce soit un des jours où il est le moins prit, il comptait tout de même avancer dans ses sculptures. Il se releva lentement, ses cheveux détachés cascadant le long de son dos et sur ses épaules. Son corps n'était couvert que d'un boxer assez léger. Il regarda l'heure avant de marmonner. _

_- Mais qui peut me déranger à huit heure et demie du matin ?! Et dire que je vais devoir m'habiller pour l'abruti qui est en train de déranger mon sommeil réparateur, hm ! _

_En effet, hier soir ça avait été une dure journée, il avait d'abord été à son exposition du moment pour parler de ses sculptures avec quelques uns de ses admirateurs ou encore des journalistes. Une chose qui a été très dure pour lui, il n'est pas associable mais tout le monde le prend pour une fille, et une journaliste a fait l'erreur de le prendre pour une femme, elle le cherchait et a voulu demander où elle pourrait le trouver mais elle devait être maudite ce jour là car elle est tombée sur l'artiste et pas sur une fan. Le blond implosa sur place et passa ses nerfs sur la pauvre femme qui est bien vite partie en larme, bien vite suivie de l'androgyne qui était encore sur les nerfs. Qu'on le prenne pour une femme ce n'était pas une nouveauté, depuis le lycée c'est comme ça, depuis qu'il a laissé ses cheveux pousser et qu'il s'est affirmé. Mais il avait eut un dur réveil, une dispute de voisins au bas de l'immeuble et puis ensuite plus aucuns moyen de s'endormir. Ensuite, il s'est embrouillé avec son manager au sujet d'une de ses sculptures qui est trop osée selon lui. Il lui avait raccroché au nez à la fin. _

_Après l'expo, il est retourné chez lui mais ses amis se sont invités chez lui avec des bouteilles d'alcool, l'artiste avait totalement oublié que c'était aujourd'hui qu'ils venaient «fêter» sa réussite dans le monde de l'art. Ils avaient été nombreux à venir, à la fin, ils étaient presque tous ivre mais tout le monde se fit jeté dehors par les insultes et la colère du blond qui ne pouvait plus se retenir de rester là et de regarder tout le monde s'éclater alors que lui n'était pas du tout d'humeur. En effet, ça n'allait pas du tout comme il voulait, il faisait ses sculptures pour s'exprimer, pour extérioriser toutes ces choses qu'il n'en pouvait plus de garder en lui. Ainsi, il exprime son passé, ses déboires, ses quelques moments heureux, mais aussi quelques fantasmes voilés parfois. Il n'a jamais vraiment été très populaire du côté des filles et pas non plus chez les garçons. C'est qu'on le prenait souvent pour une fille et qu'il envoyait souvent tout le monde balader pour un rien._

_Enfin, en ce moment, il enfile un pantalon en jean assez foncé avec un T-Shirt rouge sans motifs. Il sortit de sa chambre pour entrer dans son salon qui puait encore l'alcool. Ah c'est vrai, il avait oublié de nettoyer tout le bordel qu'ils avaient fait hier, ça fait vraiment professionnel ça. Et voilà, huit heure du matin et déjà de mauvaise humeur, ceux qui l'ont réveillé vont y passer quel que soit la personne qui vient le déranger. En appuyant sur le bouton de l'interphone, il avait déjà les sourcils froncés. _

_- Ouais, c'est pour quoi, hm ? Dit-il d'une voix sèche. _

_- Deidara Iwa, c'est bien toi ? Dit une voix grave, masculine et surtout inconnue._

_- Ouais, qu'est ce que tu me veux, hm ? Répondit notre artiste, visiblement déjà énervé. _

_- Discuter avec toi en privé, j'ai une proposition à te faire. _

_- Je déteste perdre mon temps mais là c'est pas trop possible, hm. _

_- Ça tombe bien, moi aussi je déteste ça. Je reviendrai vers midi, ça te va, gamin ? _

_- Gamin ?! Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, hm ! J'ai vingt ans ! _

_- Tu restes un gamin, à ce midi. _

_Le pauvre Deidara eut beau crier sur l'interphone pour qu'il revienne et qu'il lui rende ses comptes. Gamin, de quel droit il se permettait de l'appeler comme ça ! Il a vingt ans, il est majeur et vacciné, il n'est plus un gosse et il sait se débrouiller seul ! Enfin, il le fait depuis bien longtemps déjà, c'est pas comme s'il avait eut le choix de toute façon. Enfin, il se résigna et aller se relaxer sous une douche bien chaude, ça lui avait toujours fait du bien. Il en ressortit revigoré et en pleine forme malgré la fatigue. Il allait l'attendre, ce mec, pour l'appeler gamin, il doit avoir quoi, une soixantaine d'année c'est ça ? Qu'est ce qu'un vieux pourrait lui proposer, de toute façon, il devra passer par son manager, comme si il allait accepter son offre. Il passa une serviette autour de sa taille après avoir chercher la bonne un moment. Il en prit une deuxième pour se la poser sur les cheveux. Sa salle de bain est assez spéciale, elle a une grande douche où trois statues de femmes porte une cruche d'où sortent les jets d'eau répétés. Ensuite, une vitre sépare la douche du reste de la pièce, une porte fait le lien bien sûr. Il y a un lavabo, des toilettes une étagère pour ses produits en tout genre, une autre pour ses serviettes, des sculptures par ci par là. Il aime bien cette pièce, il met souvent de la musique pour se doucher et le son résonne dans toute la pièce. _

_En sortant de là, la réalité le heurta. _

_- Oh non ... J'avais oublié ce détail ..._

_Son appart était en vrac, il y avait des verres un peu partout, vides pour la plupart, certains objets étaient déplacés, il y avait même du ... Du vomi ..? Deidara plongeait en plein cauchemar, c'était dégoûtant ici et c'est qui qui va devoir nettoyer hein ? C'est bibi. Il finit par frapper son poing sur la table et sortit son portable pour appeler une de ses « amies », Kurotsuchi. Il attendit patiemment qu'elle réponde. _

_- Ouais, allo c'est ..._

_- Kuro ! Ramène ton cul chez moi ! Vous avez mit un de ces bordel, tu viens nettoyer tout ça avec moi, et en vitesse, hm !_

_- Aaaaah ! Mon crâne Deidara-Nii, parle moins fort ..!_

_- Ça t'apprendra à venir foutre le bordel chez moi ! Allez ramène tes fesses, je t'attends ici, je te laisse dix minutes, hm ! _

_Et il raccrocha sur cette belle preuve d'amitié. Elle allait pas s'imaginer qu'il allait tout nettoyer tout seul alors qu'il n'avait rien consommé et qu'il n'était même pas à l'origine de cette fête. En plus de ça, il avait un invité, il voulait lui rabattre le caquet et dans ces conditions, il allait plutôt avoir la honte de sa vie ! En attendant la jeune femme, il jeta les verres qui étaient vides, tout en évitant de marcher dans toutes sortes de liquides étranges au sol. Il n'avait pas encore fini de jeter tous les déchets quand Kuro vint sonner à sa porte et il l'accueillit d'un regard sévère, tout en lui tendant la serpillière._

_Ils ont mit une bonne heure et demie pour terminer de tout nettoyer et Kuro a enfin pu retourner chez elle après un merci discret de l'androgyne qui était assez rancunier sur ce coup là. Maintenant, il pouvait reprendre une douche et prendre des vêtements plus classe, aérer un peu son appartement, peut être prévoir quelque chose à manger ? Non mais qu'est ce qu'il faisait là, c'est pas un rendez vous, ni un repas d'affaire, c'est juste un mec qu'il ne connaît ni d'Eve ni d'Adam qui veut lui proposer quelque chose. Et non merci pour les plans cul foireux. Il en a pas besoin et il n'a jamais vraiment été pour, de toute façon, ce genre de relation finissent souvent en tout autre chose si c'est sur le long terme, ça n'apporte que des problèmes. De toute façon, il était toujours vierge, les mecs le voulaient parce qu'ils devaient le faire pour un pari ou parce qu'il ressemblait à une femme et qu'ils pensaient que c'était un homme facile. Du côté des filles, bah, c'est surtout le fait qu'il n'arrive pas à s'imaginer le faire avec une femme qui l'a bloqué de ce côté. Il ne sait pas pourquoi mais ça lui semble étrange._

_Deux heures plus tard, notre artiste attendait nerveusement que l'homme de tout à l'heure se pointe pour lui fermer le clapet avec son surnom débile. Il va voir si il est un gamin. Enfin bien sûr, si c'est un senior, il fermera sa bouche et écoutera sa demande mais à sa voix, il ne semble pas que c'est le cas. Notre blond a enfin trouvé quelqu'un sur qui il pourrait déverser toute sa rage ? Ah, lui aussi est impatient de le découvrir. Et qu'il ne se permette pas d'être en retard cet enfoiré. Ce serait impardonnable après l'avoir laissé en plan à l'interphone où il a parlé tout seul pendant quelques minutes. Vous imaginez les gens qui passaient par là et qui ont dû avoir peur de toutes ces insultes qui fusaient ?_

_Enfin, Deidara s'en fichait bien, il est facile de le faire tourner en bourrique et quand quelque chose ne lui plaît pas, il ne fait pas dans le subtil. Les douze coups de midi sonnent, tout comme la porte. Ah, très ponctuel on dirait. L'artiste se leva d'un bond pour aller ouvrir la porte d'un bouton sans prendre la peine de lui parler. Il connaît sûrement le chemin, sinon qu'il se perde, ça le fera bien rire de savoir qu'il s'est perdu dans cet immeuble où il n'y a qu'un appart par étage. Ce serait vraiment débile quand même, il connaissait le numéro de son appartement, donc il doit bien savoir le reconnaître en montant les escaliers. On frappe à la porte, et non, il ne s'est pas perdu, quelle déception ! L'Iwa alla lui ouvrir la porte puis tourna le dos à la porte pour aller s'asseoir. Au fait, il portait un costard classique noir. _

_La personne entra à sa suite et prit soin de fermer la porte, ayant pu observer la silhouette de l'androgyne en entrant. Oui, c'est vrai qu'il aurait pu croire à une femme s'il ne savait pas qu'il était bel et bien un homme. Il marcha jusqu'au canapé en face de celui où était assit le blond pour s'y installer. Enfin, celui ci pu le détailler, une chevelure rouge assez foncée, une peau pâle comme de la porcelaine, des yeux sombre, il avait un certain charme oui, mais il paraissait surtout plus jeune que Deidara ! Deidara qui ne put que tiquer devant lui avant de froncer les sourcils et de l'observer méchamment. _

_- De toi à moi, c'est toi le gamin ici, hm..._

_- J'ai trente-six ans. _

_- Quoi ..?_

_- Ça te choque ? _

_- Tu fais surtout 21 ans de moins, hm ! _

_- Secret de famille. _

_- Ah ah, on fait dans l'humour à ce que je vois ! Ironisa-t-il._

_- Bon, tu ranges les crocs, gamin ? _

_- Arrête avec tes gamins, hm ! _

_- Alors, gamin ? _

_Là, l'Iwa dû se maîtriser pour ne pas se jeter sur lui, le poing levé pour l'abattre sur son visage pour qu'il retienne bien qu'il avait pas la force d'un gamin. Mais il a 16 ans de plus que lui donc il dû se raviser, c'était pas une bonne décision, il doit être plus fort que lui et ça n'aurait pas dû être sa première bataille. Il aurait sûrement perdu face à lui même s'il aurait sûrement réussi à le lui mettre, ce coup de poing dans les gencives ! _

_- Bon, de quoi tu veux me parler, hm ? Demanda-t-il en faisant preuve d'un sang froid venu de nulle part._

_- Mes associés et moi, on voudrait que tu nous rejoigne ? _

_- Ah, et je dois le prendre comment, hm ?_

_- Comme un compliment. _

_- Et vous êtes qui pour essayer de me recruter, hm ? _

_- L'Akatsuki. _

_- Jamais entendu parler. _

_- Quoi ? _

_- Ça te surprend tant que ça ? _

_- Bien sûr, nous sommes très célèbres dans le milieu. _

_- Éclaire ma lanterne alors, hm. _

_- Nous sommes des artistes très diversifiés qui se sont groupés pour ne former qu'un, je suis Akusuna no Sasori, le sculpteur sur bois, il y a aussi Itachi qui lui, travaille dans des produits cosmétiques en tout genre, Yahiko et Nagato sont des perceurs, Kakuzu et Hidan sont des tatoueurs, Konan fait des oeuvres d'art de tout genre avec du papier, des origamis donc._

_- Vous n'êtes pas tous artistes, hm ?_

_- Si, tous, en quelque sortes. _

_Étrangement, ce Sasori lui faisait un effet assez bizarre, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais même s'il était en colère contre lui, il était fasciné devant sa beauté et sa jeunesse qui semblait éternelle, enfin, il ne faut pas se faire d'illusion et puis de toute façon, c'est pas comme si il avait envie de se faire ce mec. Et puis, il doit avoir une femme, enfin peut être qu'elles le pensent toutes trop jeune pour elles. Le pauvre chou ... Il n'avait aucunement pitié de lui mais il avait envie de vérifier si il avait bien deviner. Peut être qu'il a eut raison sur tout ou alors qu'il s'est planté sur toute la ligne. _

_- Et z'avez pas une femme qui vous fait la bouffe pour que vous veniez chez moi si tôt, hm ?_

_- Je n'ai pas de femme, ça ne m'intéresse pas vraiment. _

_- Et pas de conquête, hm ? Vexé d'avoir eut à moitié raison. _

_- Ça, ça ne te regarde pas, gamin._

_- Si, ça me regarde, Sasori-danna, hm._

_Le dit Sasori-danna fronça les sourcils avant de soupirer et de marmonner un «gamin». Cela fit rire notre blond, affichant des perles azurées rieuses, faisant plonger le regard de Sasori dans le sien. Bientôt, l'Iwa arrêta de rire pour le regarder sérieusement. L'Akasuna reprenant alors la parole._

_- Alors, ta réponse._

_- Reparle en moi autour d'un bon dîner et on verra, hm. _

_- Très bien, ce soir, je te donne l'adresse du meilleur resto que je connaisse ? _

_- Euh, ok. _

_Il est tenace, ce Sasori. _


End file.
